


(You) make me blush

by cuiuscuiuscuius



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Flirting, M/M, Pastel Phil Lester, Punk Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiuscuiuscuius/pseuds/cuiuscuiuscuius
Summary: Punk!Dan has no friends and a crush on Pastel!Phil.(im so sorry that this is here but i wanna actually have something under my name but its so bad sorry)





	(You) make me blush

Dan walked down the hall, pretending not to hear the whispers that followed him throughout the school everywhere he walked. It was a constant for him, from the day he got his first tattoo, to now, with his five piercings and nine tattoos. At least he wasn’t bullied though, unlike little pastel Phil Lester.

“Hey Lester! Sorry, I meant gaylord,” the boy chuckled out, “I need your homework.”

Phil looked up, seemingly confused, “Oh, I don’t think so. Maybe you should try doing it yourself, as I’ve already handed mine in.”

The boy stepped further into Phil’s personal space and said, “Snarky, eh? I’m sure your mom wouldn’t appreciate if you got blood on your girly pink sweater.”

Dan, who watched this all happened, decided he could scare the guys away and walked over to them, putting on his best I-don’t-like-your-bullshit face. “Hey guys, pick on someone your own size. Perhaps an inch-worm, but that’s only the size of your dick.”

The guys scoffed at Dan, but walked away, not wanting to get into a fight with the school’s most interesting character. Phil just looked at Dan, kind of surprised that the punk would actually help him.

“Thanks, I guess, although I totally could’ve handled it without you,” Phil said, giggling.

Dan blushed and looked down, “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

“See you around, Dan,” Phil walked off while Dan blushed impossibly darker.

–

The next day, in English, Dan was staring at Phil when he felt a piece of paper hit his arm. He turned to look at the person next to him, who was named Pj. Pj jerked his head to the side, as if to say “don’t look at me, just read the note.” Baffled, Dan read the note, which read you have got to be more discreet with your staring mate. dont worry though, I wont ruin your reputation. Dan blushed and turned his head to the side where he could look at Pj and wonder if he was telling the truth. Regardless, Dan stopped staring (as much), and tried to actually focus on his work, especially when Phil smiled at him at the end of class

–

After Pj had passed the note to Dan, they had started talking a bit more and eating lunch together. Dan now knew about Pj’s crush on a girl named Sophie, and Pj knew all about “how cute Phil is when he smiles my god”, and they were both happy to admire from afar. However, one day, Pj noticed Phil sitting alone.

“Hey Dan? Let’s play truth or dare. You can start.”

“Okay, Truth or Dare?” Dan said, happy to spend time with his friend.

“Truth.”

“Will you ever ask Sophie out?”

“Yeah, I’ll try it one day. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to ask Phil to eat lunch with us.”

“What!? I can’t do that, he’ll know something’s up,” Dan lowered his head into his hands, blushing furiously, “I already stare at him enough.”

“I’m sorry Dan, but a dare is a dare.”

“Fine,” Dan stood up and walked across the cafeteria, attracting stares from nearly everyone who wanted to see who he was going to talk to, which was anyone but Phil, who had his nose buried in a book, unaware of what was going on.

Dan finally made it over to Phil’s table, face red as a tomato, “Uh, Phil would you like to, uh, sit with me and my friend?”

Phil’s face was equally as red from all the catcalls and wolf-whistles happening around them, “Sure, I’d love to.”

They then had to endure shouts from other classmates, such as: “Go get your man Philly,” at which Phil somehow blushed even deeper. Somehow, they made it over to Dan’s table, where a cackling Pj awaited.

“Hey Dan, I didn’t know that your dreams came true,” Pj said while still giggling, making Dan blush even more now that Phil could here it.

“Shut up Peej,” was Dan’s only response, other than looking over at Phil, who had a smirk on his face.

“Is that why you asked me over here Dan? Because you have a crush on me?” Phil asked, looking vulnerable behind the confident mask.

It appeared like Dan would never stop blushing, “Yeah, maybe.”

That cocky smirk appeared back on Phil’s face, “Show me then,” he said pursing his lips and closing his eyes.

Dan’s palms began to sweat as he leaned in. He saw the beautiful planes of Phil’s face grow closer, and he realized that he had yet to close his eyes. Quickly, he did, and was met with the soft feeling of Phil’s lips against his.

“Ew! You too need to get a room,” Pj said, manually breaking them apart, laughing as he did.

“Shut up, like you didn’t enjoy watching us,” Phil snarked back.

“I might’ve, but I don’t think they did,” Pj said, pointing to the angry looking administrators coming toward them, “Run! Run as fast as you can!”

Dan and Phil ran out of there, hearing the administrators yell after them, “No public displays of affection on school grounds!”

**Author's Note:**

> well i said sorry


End file.
